Fear
by blueraven7227
Summary: Fear, the irrational force that drives us insane. Everyone has a fear... even me. But what if that fear was beyond anyone's imagination? What if that fear was given to you all at once without any hesitation? What if you faced that fear for days on end? What would you do?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! It's Lucinda, aka Lucy. My best friend and I are sharing this user**  
**so she is Blue Raven 7227.**  
**I am also the author of the Blood stained labyrinth if there are any Ghost**  
**Hunt fans out there!**  
**This is my second Fan fiction, this time about Kaze No Stigma.**  
**Back story—**  
**Every once in a while I get with strike, or scenario in my mind about some**  
**episodes that should have been made and this is one of them. Keeping**  
**in mind this is a rated M fan fiction so expect a few things are not for my**  
**younger readers.**  
**Keeping in mind this Fan fiction will be updated every Thursday!**  
**So please enjoy this fan fiction and do not forget to review!**

Kazuma's POV

Fear, the irrational force that drives us insane.  
Yep that's a damn good explanation. Everyone has a fear; if they say they don't, than they're lying. Even the blood of the Kannagi is tainted by fear.  
My fear, loosing someone who actually meant something to me. Even as a child I feared losing the people closest to me. Being thrown out of the compound was, by far, the most life changing experience I had ever been faced with. I faced my fear head on and was given no other choice. My fears were being reenacted, I was losing the people closest to me, or maybe they lost me it really depends on the way you look at it. Ever since I lost her, there was this incoherent fear that bound me in and constantly reminded me of the feeling of loss, it drove me insane. Even since then I've been terrified of waking up one morning and being welcomed with the news of a family member or a friend's death. I go to sleep every night and pray that it will never happen, but you can never be too sure. The feeling extends to Ren, Ayano, Jugo, Mother, and as much as I hated to admit it, the old man.  
Ren was a child back when I was disowned, only five years old. (A.N Kazuma is 21 because he is four years older than Ayano and Ayano is 17. Ren is 12 in the anime so Kazuma is 9 years older than Ren, explanation, done and done! J) I remember he would attach his body to my leg and threaten to never let go until I disposed of his 'fear'. By 'fear' I mean loneness. Ren was terrified of being left alone. Our parents would go out for the night and I would leave to train, attempting to bring out even a hint of fire. He would scream and shout until I swore to stay with him. The idea was bad enough to shake him out of his sleep. I remember he would crawl to my room every day and snuggle up beside his big brother while I told him that there was no way in hell that I was going to leave him. It seemed to calm him down somewhat and lull him to sleep. After he was asleep I would carry him back to his room kiss his forehead and promise I would never leave him, never.  
Even the great and powerful Jugo and Genma have their share of fears. Jugo was terrified of being stripped of his title of clan leader. He believed that if he was stripped of his title it would mean that he wasn't strong enough to care for and protect his family. He believed that if he was stripped of his title it would bring everlasting shame to him and his family along with the constant fear that he wasn't strong enough to save his family. The old man was terrified of losing his family. Losing our mother was the hardest time for him, says Ren. I wasn't there to see it so I have to rely on Ren and Ayano for the facts.  
The only person who remains a secret from the entire clan was the hot headed princess herself, Ayano Kanaggie. She was unlike any girl I had ever met. She is able to look at the face of death its self and face it head on. As true as it is I've met a lot of women who welcome death instead of fear it, but still. She was different, from the moment we were reunited after four years I could tell she had changed.  
To think that the princess herself was the reason of my disownment. If it weren't for her I would have never been thrown out. If it were another person they would be out claiming her life… but me, for me it's different. I may never say it but I owe a lot to the princess, if it weren't for the defeat I would have never met her, I would have never learned wind magic, and I would have never become the contractor.  
As much as I hate to admit it… the whole ending was thanks to Ayano…  
This story really isn't getting anywhere so let me go back to the beginning and set the scene…

Ayano's POV

I was just sitting there enjoying the smooth feel of the wind inching across my exposed skin. I was sitting on the highest branch of the tallest tree in the compound, dressed in nothing but a pair of black high wasted shorts and a simple black t-shirt with red detail.  
The sun was just setting overhead leaving a soft film of light dancing across my face. Ignoring it all I closed my eyes and began to breath, focusing on nothing but my breathing. It was a skill I had been taught ever since I was an infant. The simplicity of breathing did more than just help your lungs, to a fire magic user it helped clear the mind and helped you focus on the intensity of fire; even if you weren't actually handling it.  
I felt a spiritual presence and automatically dismissed it focusing on my breathing. I cleared my mind and willed fourth the crimson flame. Even though I wasn't physically dealing with it I could still mentally play around with the flames. It's what I did when I was angry, it helped sooth me.  
"Need a lift."  
I frowned, "No thanks."  
"You sure?"  
I didn't reply. I continued to breath in and out and mentally call fourth the flame, but that obviously didn't get across to him.  
"I need to talk to you."  
"I don't." I whispered simply.  
He sighed, "Ayano, its serious."  
This time I sighed, I opened my eyes annoyed and nodded, "Fine." I breathed in and swung my legs to the side.  
"What are you…" he began but stopped the second I jumped off. I landed on the ground perfectly. Sighing, I stood up and turned around, watching as he flew down from the tree.  
He landed and walked toward me, "Jugo needs to speak with you, he said it was serious."  
I nodded, "Thanks." With that I turned around and began walking to the main house.  
"And Ayano…"  
I turned to look at him, "Yeah?"  
"Nice landing." He smirked.  
Ignoring the comment I walked towards the main house. I reachedout for the knob than stopped midstride, "Damn… I know what this is about…"

Kazuma's POV

I watched as Ayano disappeared inside the main house before I walked to my old house. I walked in and ran into Ren's room watching him as he finished up his homework.  
I leaned against the door framed, "At least someone cares about studying." I chuckled.  
Ren looked up, "Than you have honestly never seen Ayano's scores."  
My eyebrows shooting up as he continued, "She is one of the highest in her school. She may seem like she doesn't care but she does." I sighed and walked over to him.  
"Night Ren." He smiled and gave me a hug.  
"Good night Kazuma."  
With that I walked out of the house. I was walking across the bridge toward the main house when I was the red headed princess, the meeting was obviously over. The old man and Ayano were standing in front of the meeting room Ayano's head down. The old man had his hand on her back in a fatherly way and was talking to her. The second I walked into the scene Genma pushed her slightly and they walked to the bridge. I watched as he led her to the bridge continuing to talk to her. She had a terrified look on her face, something was up. Storing the information for later use I walked out the main door and down the streets to the familiar Raman shop. I sat down and ordered a bowl of Raman and ate in complete silence.  
After about an hour the sun had completely set and I had had enough for one day. I than decided to head home, walking toward the main road I got a call from Jugo.  
"Yagami." I answered my voice monotone.  
"Hello Kazuma, if you don't mind stopping by for a few minutes I need to talk to you?"  
"Sure, I'm on my way."  
I heard him sigh, "Thank you Kazuma." With that the phone call was disconnected. I turned and began to walk toward the compound a single though racing through my head, what now?  
After a good five minutes I was at the main door of the compound.  
"Kazuma!' I turned my head to the side and smiled as Ren pulled me into a hug.  
"Hey Ren." I said hugging him back. "What are you still doing up? Its around 11, and you have school tomorrow."  
He smirked, "I could ask you that to… besides the school part…"  
I smiled, "Touché. I'm actually here to see Jugo. You coming." He shook his head.  
"No…" he whispered.  
"Ren, is there something wrong?"  
He sighed, "Kazuma Ayano has been locked up in there all day, she got out around the time you arrived and then got locked up again. I haven't talked to her in over 3 days. Do you know what's going on?"  
I shook my head, "No… I've got to go but I'll tell you about what's going on later." I than stood up stuffed my hands in my pockets and walked towards the main room.

So what do you think?  
Let me know in the comments and please don't forget to favorite and follow  
for more stories.

And yes to answer follow up questions…  
THERE WILL BE SOME ROMANCE BETWEEN KAZUMA AND AYANO!  
There… I think we've covered everything… great!  
See you soon!


	2. Rating Update

**A mistake was made in the rating of this story and I will be changing it to a T rating. Make sure to keep an eye out for new chapters on thursdays!**


	3. Found

Hey guys! I know I said that I would update Thursdays but I had a free day today so I decided to update, I will also update Thursday this week so you get double the action. Thanks so much for all the views and comments it really means a lot. I'm really sorry for the mistake with the rating… it is rated a high T, just in case. So in reply to the comments…

Kazenostigmafan4ever- thanks so much! Actually the story was split into paragraphs I have no idea what happened and why it turned out the way it did. I'm really sorry!

Hotakugirl1996- Thanks! You'll find out what is going on soon enough. And yes I just had to incorporate some romance… hopefully there is enough in this chapter!

Scarlet Ammo 19- thanks so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Guest- thanks. I know that I love suspense in my stories so I had to include some here.

And last but not least…

Lillian- I know… I only update on Thursdays… but am thinking of maybe changing it to twice a week, maybe. Thanks!

Without further ado this is…

Chapter 2 of; Fear…

Found

I walked in to see everyone cast in a deep silence. Ayano was sitting directly in front of Jugo, with Genma next to him. All three had the same look on their face, distraught mixed with fear.

I walked in and sitting next to Ayano, "What's this about?"

Jugo cleared his throat and began, "I need to ask you for a favor." I nodded signaling him to continue. "I need you be Ayano's bodyguard."

I raised my brow, "I'm already her bodyguard, right?

He shook his head, "No. That's not what I meant. I need you to keep a close eye on her, never let her out of your sight, understood." I could hear Ayano growl next to me, out of the corner of my eye I saw her hands tighten her nails digging into the flesh drawing blood. I moved my hand putting it on top of her forcing her nails from doing anymore damage.

Jugo sighed at the sight, "I will pay you extra, just name your price."

I looked at the men in front of me narrowing my eyes in suspicion, "What's going on?"

Jugo sighed, "I wish I could tell you, but I cannot. All I need of you is to watch over Ayano. Please do not let anyone near her that includes her friends, and family. We have taken her out of school for the time being so she will be with you in your care at all times."

I nodded, "And Ren. He's suspecting something… he's scared."

"Kazuma, I beg of you, please do not tell anyone, that includes Ren."

I flinched on the inside, "Jugo, what's going on!" I had lost my patience. "How do you expect me to protect her when I don't even know what I'm protecting her from!?"

Jugo sighed, "I'm sorry but it's out of my hands… you will learn soon enough… but please for the time being don't let her out of your sight."

"Alright." Standing up I lifted a hand to Ayano, "Let's go."

Genma raised a brow, "Where are you going."

"I'm taking her to her bedroom…"

I heard Genma grunt than look back up at Jugo. Jugo sighed than nodded,

"Jugo… this is wrong. He can't protect anyone!" Genma cut in. "This is Ayano's life! We can't leave her in the hands of him!" he spat pointing at me.

"I can take care of myself!" Ayano shouted. "Father! You know that better than anyone!"

Jugo raised his hands in silence, "That is enough Ayano! Kazuma is to be with you at all times." She lowered her head clenching her jaw.

I nodded, "Fine with me. Come on Ayano." She turned her head to the side and stood up walking to the door. I sighed and began close behind.

Once out we began to walk to her room on the other side of the compound. She walked ahead of me but still close enough to touch. I could feel a sense of both anger and fear in her, the fear the most extensive emotion. That frightened me a little bit. Since when was Ayano scared?

"Ayano…" I began but she cut in.

"Don't! I can't… I…" she sighed, "I can't do anything right…"

I felt terrible… Ayano, the girl who seemed so strong was crumbling beneath my fingers and couldn't do anything.

"Ayano…?" she looked at me.

"Yeah." I shook my head taking her hand and walking to her room. Once there I sighed and looked at her.

"Stay safe." I walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. She pulled her arms around me and squeezed before she let go.

"I'll be fine." With that she walked into her room.

We've grown close. After the whole Pandemonium situation, we got closer. I no longer think of her the way I use to, not that I have a choice. She has grown up so much. She no longer flares or chases me around with her Enraiha. Sometimes I wish she would instead of being so isolated.

Sighing I walked out of the hall and began to walk to my apartment. I walked in and threw my keys onto the table and stripped into my undergarments falling onto my bed as if it were my life line. Sleep over came me as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I dreamt of Tsui ling that night.

I woke up the next morning at 9 to the sound of my phone. I groaned and picked it up clearing my throat before answering.

"Yagami."

"Kazuma…"

"Ren…?"

"Kazuma…" he sucked in a breath, "Is Ayano… is Ayano with you?"

"No…" the phone dropped.

I jumped out of bed dumping on any type of clothing I could get my hands on. I grabbed my keys and shoved my shoes on running out the door of the apartment running up to the roof. I pulled open the door and ran out reaching the edge of the roof where I took off going as fast as I could.

Within minutes I was at the door of the compound. I ran in the entire estate a mess. Maids crying men running and rumor of an old enemy returning.

I ran into the meeting room without bothering to knock. I ran to Jugo who was sitting talking to the old man.

"Where is she? Answer me damn it! Where is she!?"

Jugo bent his head down trying to hide his tears, at that the old man stood up. "I see you still haven't learned anything about manners!" I ignored him waiting for Jugo to answer but not a word came out.

"Jugo…please where is she!" Abruptly Kirika busted in.

"Where is she!?"

"Gone…" he whispered.

Hey guys! Sorry it's shorter than usual and I apologize, but don't worry the next one is going to be really long and action packed. You'll enjoy it, I promise!

Bye!

-Lucy


	4. Lost and Found

Hey guys… And welcome to the 3rd chapter of Fear.

So a warning to all of you… from this point on in the story it is going to be rated M. I don't want to change the rating because it's not too bad but I just want to warn you. It's not so much romance M but more of Violence and Gore M.

I want to thank anyone who favorite and followed. Along with all my wonderful commenter's. Believe me I go crazy for reviews and comments so if you have a few minutes a few words of feedback would be great! Private Messages are also very much appreciated!

And this is more of a silent request… if you really like this story tell your friends. I want this story to be as popular as it can get because I know the second chapter 8 kicks in and all hell breaks loose this story will be really popular, and I need all the help I can get getting to that point.

Thanks so much for all your help and support I really appreciate it!

Without further ado this is…

Chapter 3 of; Fear…

Lost and found…

It's been three days since the search. I haven't gotten a wink of sleep, how can I. Not when she's missing…

I was flying above town spotting the restaurant we once ate at I stopped and walked in. I looked around frantically my eyes drooping. I needed sleep yet I ignored it. I spotted one of the workers and ran stopping him.

"Have you seen a girl with crimson hair and eyes? She's seventeen, pale heart shaped face. Please she's been missing for three days now." The man thought for a minute before answering.

"Ask him…" he said pointing to an old man in the front. "He said he saw a girl…"

I thanked him and turned running to the man in the front. "Sir… please have you seen a girl with crimson hair and eyes. She's seventeen, pale heart shaped face. I've been told you have…" He contemplated before answering.

"I… give me a minute. Meet me in the back." I nodded eagerly, _finally the first clue!_ I ran to the back and within a few minutes the man came. He took off his apron and turned to me.

"I might have seen her. You see right behind my house is what the people refer to as a forest. I awoke two nights ago to the sound of a screaming girl." His eyes widened.

"My wife and I woke up and searched the premises for any clue to who might be behind the scream but saw no one. Last night I was walking around my house like I usually do when I could have sworn I saw a girl. She was behind a tree and seems to fit your description perfectly except for the face and that she was coated in blood."

"And you never did anything!" I shouted grabbing him by his collar and pulling his up against the wall.

"I did… I did I swear. I went out to see her when a blinding light flashed and I awoke hours later in my bed. I asked my wife how I got there and she told me that I fell asleep on the couch. I ran outside and looked around for the girl but never found her. I went to the police and had a search party go into the forest."

"They said they found nothing except a small, long abandoned house, in the back of the forest. They left saying that I was crazy. But I'm not… I swear."

I dropped the man who fell to his knees. "Bloody… hurt… this is all my fault. I should have never left her alone that night. I should have slept beside her. I should have known something like this would happen!"

I looked at the man. "Tell me! Tell me where do you live, where is the forest!" the man blinked in fear.

"I live in Kyoto it's a three hour drive from here."

I nodded and ran out of the restaurant.

I ran out running down the streets in haste. I pulled out my phone and dialed the first number I saw. After two rings she picked up.

"Tachibana."

"Kirika… I have a lead." She gasped.

"Where…?" I gasped and swerved away from a honking car.

"Kyoto!" she gasped again.

"What was she doing in Kyoto? Why in Kyoto? What proof do you have?" she asked.

Having had enough of running I took to the sky cursing myself for not thinking of it sooner. "A man told me he saw a girl matching her description in a forest outside his house. She was hurt… when they sent out a scouting party no one found her." I said.

I heard Kirika explain the info to the others waiting impatiently while she finished.

"Kazuma…?" I blinked regaining my composure.

"Yeah, old man."

He growled, "You'd better bring her back you understand. We are nothing without her… and neither are you." I nodded.

"Don't worry."

"Kazuma…" again this time from another voice.

"What's up, Ren?" He sniffled.

"Kazuma please bring her back. She's the only one who helped me when you left. She stayed by my side and helped me. She always watched over me and took me where I wanted to go… Kazuma please… don't come back until you've found her."

"Don't worry, Ren. I won't allow myself to sleep until I've found her."

"Kazuma… you're not yourself when she's not around… please bring her back.

I cringed, they were right. I was nothing without her by my side. "Don't worry Ren. Ren put Jugo on."

"Right." With that I heard the phone passed to him

"Yes, Kazuma?"

"I need to ask you a favor."

"Anything." He replied.

"As soon as she is located, the princess is moving in with me. I don't think it is safe to have her hang around the compound any longer."

Jugo sighed, "I was going to ask you the same favor. We will have her necessities moved into your apartment tonight."

I nodded, "Jugo."

"Yes?"

"One more thing… I think I know who is behind this… "

He sighed, "I see…"

"I won't be sure, not until I see her. Then ill be able to tell you."

He sighed, "Kazuma please bring her back… she is all I have left."

"Don't worry Jugo… her life is in my hands. And I will die trying to protect her." With that I shut the phone. I chuckled at the thought.

I remember Ayano telling me the exact words yet I punished her for saying them… I'm such a hypocrite.

About an hour and a half later I arrived at Kyoto. I flew over the town trying to locate the forest the man was talking about.

After about ten minutes of hopeless searching I found it. I landed and decided to go through on foot.

I looked around, my vision blurred by the undergrowth and the never ending greenery around. I looked around running in circles. I shook my head straining to find her chi, failing miserably. I excited the forest wondering if there was any other one.

After another 10 minutes I found the man's house. Smirking, I could vaguely feel her chi. That scared me.

A fire magic user's Chi is visible no matter what. If for some reason it disappears it means one of two things; they are in critical condition, or they are dead.

Running around I could feel the chi getting a bit stronger as I grew near.

I stopped.

There.

In front of me lay the princess.

Her clothing was torn almost completely. Her hair tangled in the blood that soaked the ground and her skull. Her body cut and bruised in many areas. Her flesh coated with mud and leaves.

I dropped to my knees, crawling to her, picking her up as gently as I would an infant. I checked her over, not very many major injures mostly minor ones. Sliding my arm under her legs I picked her up and flew silently to the compound. Trying to banish the unmanly tears from my eyes.

I got there as the sun had completely set… ironic. The last time I saw her it was this time of day as well.

I was welcomed with gasps and shrieks and protests. People screaming at me. Others telling me to get my hands off of her but with every comment my grip on her only got tighter.

I walked solemnly into the main room. Gasps ringing throughout the room. At once Jugo banished everyone except the old man, Ren, and Kirika. I set her down slowly on the tatami mat. The old man walked towards her, I narrowed my eyes and jumped in front of her trapping her beneath my body.

"Nobody! Nobody touches her but me! Is that understood?!" I screamed. The old man faltered than sat back down. Kirika sat down beside me and began to help me clean her up keeping her distance.

After a while Ren was sent away for we had to get to the injuries on the inside of her body. Nodding, he left, hugging me on his way out.

We disposed of her clothing left with nothing but flimsy undergarments. Usually I'd be impressed and take it a step further but this time… this time I couldn't bear to see her in the condition she was in. After bandaging and stitching up the injuries we placed a few blankets on her and had her sleep. I wasn't content until I had her head resting on my lap.

I could tell everyone knew what was going on. He was back…

Thanks so much for reading… Remember favorite, follow, and comment! See you soon!


	5. Taken

Hey guys!

The plot completely twists here and the entire story kicks off. I hope you guys like it! Also thanks to everyone to favorite and commented on either one of the stories; the blood stained labyrinth- a ghost hunt fan fiction or Fear! I want to let you know that I really appreciate all the support I'm getting and all the kind comments! I prefer comments so if you could leave a simple comment that would be great! Thanks!

Without further ado this is…

Chapter 4 of; Fear…

Taken

I woke the next morning with my hand tangled in endless red. I moaned and attempted to sit up only to find my back soar, _lovely_. Suddenly the events from the previous day flooded my mind. I had found Ayano and helped heal much of her injuries. After that Jugo and I discussed a lot of things and what we were going to do. He then left telling me to spend the night here, and that the main room would be heavily guarded making it the perfect place to sleep.

I looked down to see her face dug into my shoulder. I chuckled; there were no words that I could put together that could possibly explain how I was feeling. Happy wasn't even remotely close. She was here and safe and that was all that mattered.

I heard a moan and looked at her, her eyes beginning to open. I smiled as her vision ceased to blur and a bright pink blush coated her cheeks.

"Kazuma…?" she whispered. I nodded, with that she jumped full force onto me hugging me as tightly as she could. At that point I thanked god that we were sleeping on a tatami mat. She let go faint tears streaking her face "How, how did I get here?"

I frowned, "We can talk about that later… for now why don't you get cleaned up and eat something." Using my elbows I propped myself up and helped Ayano up as well. I stood up and held out a hand which she took using my entire body to support her weight. It was at that moment when it hit me… deciding to store the information for later use I led her into her usual spot in the middle of the main room. I then opened the door and ordered some breakfast for the two of us at that Jugo walked in taking his usual spot Genma not too far behind. Sitting back down Ayano set her head on my shoulder obviously still not feeling too well.

"How are you feeling, Ayano?" he asked sincerity and fatherly affection heavy in his voice.

She nodded, "Better," tears seamed to well up in her eyes, threatening to spill, but not once did she let them.

"Ayano." Jugo cleared his throat. "Ayano, we need to know what happened in order for us to help you."

She shook her head, "I can't… I'm not allowed…"

I looked at her, "What do you mean you're not allowed?" she than pried herself off of me and lowered her head having her hair cover her face.

"If… if I tell… if I tell he'll come back."

"Who? Who will come back Ayano? Is he the same person who did this to you?"

She shook her head, "I can't… don't you understand he's watching us, he's watching me." She raised her head looking right at me her wet eyes pleading for me to understand.

"Ayano…?"

"He's after you!" she spat.

"Who…?"

"He's after you and so he thought the best way to do so was… was to capture me. He knew I would be an easy target because I trusted him…"

"What are you…?" I began only to be cut off once again.

"He wanted to kill you…"

"Who?"

"He wanted to kill you for taking me. He said that he would make you suffer the same way you made him suffer. Than 'he' came in, he told him that it was alright… but he needed both of us alive. He said that you were weak and that it was about time you learned your place and to stay away from what doesn't belong to you. I tried to explain but he wouldn't understand." She sniffled.

"Ayano…"

"That's when she came into view… she told him everything. She told him about…" she clasped a hand on her mouth realizing she had said far too much.

"Ayano" Jugo began, "Ayano I have all the information I need. As discussed before Kazuma, you may take Ayano to stay with you for the time being." I nodded grabbing hold of Ayano's shoulder.

"I am going to have you get changed and shower. After that pack a bag of necessities were going to my place." She nodded. "Good girl. Clare!" I called. A hand maid named Clare than walked in bowing.

"Yes?"

"Clare, help Ayano, please." She nodded walking toward her. She took her hand and walked her to her room, the door shouting silently behind them. I turned to look at Jugo.

"What do you think?" I asked.

He sipped his tea before responding, "I think he's back."

I nodded, "So do I. But who was the other one? The other boy she was talking about?"

"I'm not sure… Kazuma you understand I'm putting my daughter's life in your hands?"

I nodded, "I won't let you down."

"Good… I trust you."

-OoO-

After a good half an hour they both came out with Ayano still half asleep. "Ready…" she said bags under her eyes indicating that she would be spending more time sleeping than with me. I snakes my arms around her body pulling her close, afraid she might collapsed on the way, and began to fly home. We reached my apartment at around noon. I walked in and led her to my bedroom, she got in humbly. I ordered a breakfast and had her eat something before she fell asleep. After that she was fully unconscious.

Having time to myself for the first time in 4 days I sat on the couch reading the newspaper. My eyes skimmed the different stories until one in particular caught my attention…

_Local boy missing…_

My eyes skimmed the page searching for any tie with the recent kidnapping.

"_Itou Suzuki missing while walking home last Saturday evening. Reports suggest a minor kidnapping or prank but witnesses have a different story. Almost every citizen who had witnessed the kidnapping reported something along the lines of a female approaching the children taking their hand and walking away casually. However the appearance of the female has been different with every witness. Many state that the female had long brown hair and others report blond. Several other cases along these lines have been reported throughout the week. In fact all together 34 children have gone missing throughout the premises. A woman who goes by the name of Ayako Katǒ had reported that her child had gone missing in front of her. _

_She states, _

"_Camilla was in front of me when a woman dressed in black came up to her. It was like she was in a trance… she just couldn't hear me, no matter how loud I shouted she would not listen. The woman that took her hand and walked off, I tried to race after the woman but as soon as I got even remotely close it was as if I was still too far away. I then remember seeing nothing but black. I awoke the next day in the hospital, my husband saying that our child was missing and that I was found in the park on the ground…"_

_This is not the first or last compliant. Many other citizens state that their child was almost transfixed with the character, so much so they couldn't even hear or see anything outside of the character…"_

I looked up from the article in complete and utter horror. Something inside me screaming, I knew what was going on… that I knew who the criminal was, yet I couldn't put the pieces together. Deciding against any more thinking I left Ayano a note and headed off to the one person I knew I could get answers from… Kirika.

Ayano's POV

My eyes fluttered open his face the first thing I saw. My eyes widened as I jumped out of the bed, regretting it. The second my feet touched the ground I fell, my head throbbing intensely. I let out a scream in pain and looked around searching for his blue eyes, nothing. I sighed in relief… I heard the door close meaning Kazuma wasn't here what would I have done if 'he' really was here.

Sighing I stood up slowly walking out the room. I wandered into the kitchen opening the fridge. I reached in pulling out bottle of water. Taking a sip I sat down on the couch my head resting on the arm rest. I groaned in pain at the never ending pain of my head, but decided to find a way to dismiss it. Flipping the television on, I flipped through channels finding absolutely nothing. "Typical…" I sighed. I turned it off closing my eyes.

"Is this what it has come to, Ayano?" my eyes flipped a sudden surge of fear coursing through my veins. "What's wrong… you don't remember me?" he snickered.

I opened my mouth hoping something would come out yet nothing did. "Speechless I see. I always did have that affect on you." I shook my head.

"Not me. You did that to every other girl but me."

He smirked, "What can I say, I can't help my beauty." His blue eyes searched mine for anything but I refused to answer. He looked exactly like he did all those years ago, back before he betrayed us. His black hair was longer stretching down his neck, his blue eyes seamed even more blue. His devilish smirk… yep that was him.

"It's not beauty they sought, you know that more than anyone because you're the one who gave them what they wanted."

He shrugged, "Sometimes beauty and lust can be confused."

I shook my head already annoyed, "Why are you here?"

"Where's Kazuma?" I was taken aback.

"Why?"

"Just a simple question…"

"Spit it out, damn it! I'm not here to fall for your trick like I did! I'm not an idiot!"

He flinched at the roughness in my voice, straightened up and began walking toward me hands clenched at the sides.

"Why you little…" At that he stopped. "I mustn't get to far ahead… he wants you alive… you'll get what you deserve, soon enough."

He walked to the door opening it he then turned around looking me in the eye, "I'll be back in a minute, don't miss me too much." With that he slammed the door shut. At that I stood up running for the phone. I flinched falling short and moaned in pain cursing my body for its sluggishness. Using the couch, I pried my dead body off the ground, "Damn it… just a little further…"

I reached out grabbing the phone and punching in the all too familiar number. After about 3 rings he picked up.

"Yagami?"

"Kazuma!" I shouted into the phone. I heard him panic on the other end.

"Ayano! Ayano what's wrong?"

"Kazuma… Kazuma listen to me… he's back! Both of them, you need to come home NOW! Before they come back."

"Who, whose back Ayano?"

"Just come home!" he sighed apologizing to someone before taking off running.

"Ayano listen, lock the doors and shut the blinds. Do NOT answer any phones unless it is me, do NOT answer the door and please DO NOT leave the flat, understood!?"

I nodded gripping onto the phone as if it were a life line, "Please Kazuma…" at that I heard shuffling down the hall. I gasped holding the phone tighter against my ear.

"Ayano… Ayano what's going on?"

I saw shadows beneath the door, "Kazuma?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Ayano…?"

"Do you still love Tsui Ling?"

"What are you…?"

A knock on the door was heard, and I was positive Kazuma heard it too.

"Ayano!" he shouted cursing.

"Well? Are you going to answer?"

Silence…

"I thought so… then this won't matter… oh and Kazuma?"

Silence…

"I loved you."

Thanks so much! Hope you enjoyed, please leave a comment, follow, and favorite! See you soon

-Lucy!


	6. The Truth Somewhat

Hey everyone!

In this chapter of fear you have a total plot twister and background story. You understand all the confusing stuff Ayano has been rambling on about for the past 4 chapters. However keep in mind…

WHAT SHE SAYS IS NOT ALL THAT HAPPENED!

There is obviously more to the story and that is just the summarized version, you'll get the real one somewhere along the lines. I wanted to answer a few questions and reply to some comments first though….

Scarlet Ammo 19- Thanks so much, buddy. I am in your debt and never ending gratitude for all your commenting, I also have a challenge for you in the bottom if you're up for it.

Hotakugirl1996- thanks so much! I know Ayano did get hurt but not as much as she is this chapter…

Guest- Personally something you will learn from me is that all my stories are a bit confusing in the beginning. That's just my writing style. Everything gets revealed at the end… that's what grips my readers! You will soon learn why the police couldn't find her… What Kazuma said was a bit dramatic but put yourself in his shoes… flying on end for three days, worrying that something really bad will happen, on top of the fear that this is all a trap. So when he found her it was like a moment when he found that he couldn't trust anyone but himself… however you'll soon realize how trusting even himself will play along into the story! Thanks so much!

Guest- I despise love triangles however this isn't one… you will learn this very soon. I agree that Kazuma's past is really tightening up the potential for a relationship and Ayano's denseness is also a major issue, :). Thanks so much!

Jordan- Here you go somewhat of an explanation… hope you enjoy it!

I want to thank everyone that is reading this… and has gotten me to the point I am at today. I also wanted to thank everyone who has read my other story The Blood stained Labyrinth.

For those of you who are Ghost Hunt fans you might want to check it out!

Without further ado this is…

Chapter 5 of; Fear…

The truth… somewhat

Kazuma's POV

My eyes flipped open my breathing uneven. I sat up looking at the clock reading eight thirty. I stood up the newspaper I was reading falling from my hand, and ran into my room. I flipped the switch sighing at the body crumpled tightly under the sheets.

"It was all a dream…" I sighed walking in. Taking hand of the sheets I pulled them back up to her shoulders. I placed a hand on her shaking slightly, "Ayano… Ayano. It's time to wake up." she moaned, snuggling deeper into the warmth of the bed. I smiled, shaking a bit harder. "Ayano, it's time to eat come on." Her eyes flipped open as I sighed, finally, in relief. So she was safe and here. She looked up at me her eyes drooping.

"What is it?"

Pointing at the door, "Dinner." She yawned, nodding. "Go ahead shower and get dressed, I'll get dinner set." She nodded beginning to get up. I took that as my cue to leave and walked out.

Placing a pot of noodles on the stove my phone began to ring. Wiping my hands on a towel I walked toward it picking it up.

"Yagami."

"Is Ayano there?" my eyes narrowed.

"Who is this?"

"She is there isn't she?"

"Who the hell are you!?"

"She's with him…" the voice continued talking to some other source.

I heard voices before the phone went dead. I sighed angrily walking back to the stove and fixing up the rest of our dinner. Once I had all the plates set I walked towards Ayano's room. I knocked calmly, "Ayano?" not a sound.

"Ayano, I'm coming in."

Twisting the knob I found the princess lying down in bed her wet hair sticking to her face. I sighed walking toward her shaking her slightly, "Ayano, dinner's ready."

She opened her eyes, yawning. Using my body to support her she got up and began walking to the door with me behind her. We sat down on the table in silence, ate in silence, and finished in silence. I put the dishes away as Ayano strode over to the living room. I sighed picking up my phone dialing Kirika's number. She picked up quickly, as I than proceeded to explain to her that I needed to talk to her privately. She agreed to meet me at the Kannagi compound; she had some things to discuss with Jugo about the recent kidnapping.

I walked into the living room to see Ayano on the couch a quilt over her legs and her eyes glued to the clock.

"Ayano…"

"Something bad is going to happen… can't you tell?"

I stared at her blankly, "Nothing's going to happen."

She shook her head. "He's after you… why me? Why do they always have to throw me into the equation!?"

"Ayano, what are you talking about…"

"Oh please! You know damn well what I'm talking about! We both know what's going on! You weren't there to see it all happen…. You were off falling in love… no one knew about it."

"Ayano, what happened?"

She sighed.

Ayano's POV

I sighed as images of the time so long ago flashed through my mind. I was told not to tell, but if you think about it the way I am, I'm going to die anyway, who not have the truth told.

"You were still living in the house at the time. But you wouldn't know him, he was my friend. He was the only son to my Grandfathers uncle. His name… his name was…" I bit my lip. It had been years since I had said it. "Akira."

"Akira?"

I nodded. "In the beginning my father and he had planned for an arranged marriage… but I disagreed. Our fathers took it as nothing but child hostility and began to give us more opportunities to get together."

I heard him chuckle at that.

"After a while I began to take a liking to him and he felt the same way. He went away for training for 3 years, ironically your last year here was the year he returned. A few months after you were disowned, he arrived. He was different, he wasn't the same. He had all the girls at his feet yet the first person he wanted to see was me… I was the first on his list. We talked and were always by each other's side, that's when the elders called it out officially. We were to be married, the idea sounded great at first… but the joy faded as soon as it came."

I sniffled whipping away some tears. "I was 14 at the time; I was alone in my room studying. Ren and his friends went out and our fathers had a meeting. The only people at home were me, him, and some of the Fugas."

"He knocked on my door asking me if I wanted to come outside with him. I agreed and left my room, mistake one." I didn't want to continue, but he was staring at me so intently it was as if staring was the answer.

"And?" he asked.

"He had a group of friends outside… and I didn't turn and run, mistake two."

"It was funny because one of his friends resembled you… and I thought you had come back. That's when it happened, my knees weakened and I collapsed. My limbs went numb, I couldn't control anything. My breathing shallow, but I could still talk. For some reason I didn't scream, I didn't call for help, mistake three."

"It was then that the unspeakable happened. I woke up the next day with a headache and anger."

His eyes softened as I wiped the remaining tears from my cheeks. "Ever since then I never saw him nor his father again. My father realized what happened from one of the Fuga's who helped me at the time. I couldn't forgive myself… it was my fault!"

I felt his hand on my shoulder and turned to him, "It wasn't your fault. I swear if he's behind this… he won't live much longer."

I shook my head, "You still don't understand do you!"

He looked at me confused, "Understand what?"

"He's after you! He wants to kill you!"

"Why?"

"He thinks you took me! He thinks that… that I don't want him. But it's true… I don't…"

He stood up beside me shuffling on the coat on the chair. "I'm going out for a bit." I looked up at him.

"You're leaving me? Now?"

He nodded, "I have to. It's really my choice. Now listen, lock all the doors shut the blinds and have your phone with you at all times, understand. If anything, even if you hear a crack, happens you call me, alright?"

I nodded, "Ok." He smiled ruffling my hair.

"Good girl, now I'll be back within an hour." I nodded

"Ayano… be safe."

With that he turned around shutting the door. I felt a temptation to run after him… to tell him I wanted to come, but I didn't. I smirked, I was replaying the event that happened so long ago. But this time I had the choice to stop it… and once again I didn't.

"You never learn do you?" he said.

I shook my head. "No… not really."

I turned to look at him, "You haven't changed."

He smirked, "Neither have you."

"Nice to see you again, Akira."

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reading! I will leave what happened to her up to your imagination. There is no right or wrong answer children ^-^!

If your still reading this than you are the definition of a dedicated reader, my hat off to you sir!

Again I want to thank everyone for commenting, favoriting, and following. And if it's not too much to ask… comments are VERY helpful.

In fact… I need ideas.

THIS IS A CHALLENGE!

I need to know what you want to happen or what you want to happen. So absolutely anything you want, or any suggestions you want can be either placed in the comment section or you can even PM me! Thanks again for reading! See you soon!  
-Lucy


	7. Confessions

Hey everyone!

I'm back with another (late) chapter of Fear.

Sorry about the one day delay… I got busy…

So before we begin I have been getting a lot of comments about confused readers… so I decided to sum up what has been going on throughout the past chapters, so that you are up to date before I continue on with the story. Feel free to ask any questions I didn't answer or missed.

Remember suggestions are STILL being taken. Anything you want… it could range from death to the beach… as long as it makes sense.

Before I begin explanations I have a few responses I would like to reply too…

Guest- Confusion? Don't worry this chapter will help. Ayano is NOT a weakling… you will find out why she is acting like she is in this chapter. I would never kill the fact that she is strong! And NO the Akira did NOT rape her… unless you want that to happen remember it is your choice.

Hotakugirl1996- ^-^! Cruel is not the word I would have used… although it works! Romance Is on the way I promise! And a HUGE surprise! Thanks so much for your suggestion! I will take it under consideration, and don't worry there will be a part focusing on Akira. I promise!

Guest- Thanks so much! It means so much to me! I try to make them as long as I can! I can… and I WILL make a bit of jealously between Kazuma and Akira. You get a hint of jealousy in this chapter! Thanks so much!

BTW if you all would please leave a name when commenting… it would be VERY helpful!

Thanks!

Now on to the explanation…

Chapter 1- (Two years after the pandemonium Francisco) In the beginning we have Kazuma give to us an explanation on his take on the meaning of fear. He than proceeds to give us all the major character's fears except Ayano's. We then take it back in time and see Ayano sitting on the top of a tree practicing fire magic. Kazuma comes out and tells her that Jugo needs her. As she is walking in she remembers what this is all about. After that Kazuma visits Ren to tell him good night. When he comes out he sees Genma with Ayano, he is talking to her. When they see him they walk to the bridge and continue to talk, Kazuma then leaves. After a while he gets a call from Jugo asking him to come over for a few minutes. On his way inside the compound Ren approaches him and he tells him that there is something wrong with Ayano. Kazuma than promises to find out what is going on.

Chapter 2- Kazuma is asked by Jugo to become Ayano's bodyguard again. He accepts even thought Ayano is completely against the whole issue. Kazuma takes Ayano to her room and tells her to stay safe with that he leaves. He goes home and dreams of Tsui ling. At 9 the next day he receives a call from a crazed Ren asking if Ayano is with him. Kazuma understands and flies to the estate barging into the main room. He begs Jugo for the truth at that time Kirika comes in and Jugo tells them that she is gone.

Chapter 3- Kazuma has been searching for Ayano for Three days now with NO lead of where she is. He flies into the restaurant they once went into and asks a man who directs him to another man. The second man tells him what he saw and Kazuma is infuriated. He goes to Kyoto and searches for Ayano. After a while he finds her, her cloths tattered, her skin and body bloody and dirty, however nothing major. He takes her back to the compound and he fixes up her wounds. With the stress of her being missing for 3 days and the worst case scenarios invading his mind, he goes a bit crazy. He relaxes and talks to Jugo about having Ayano move into his apartment. Jugo agrees and tells him to protect Ayano with his life. Kazuma then goes to sleep beside Ayano that night.

Chapter 4- Ayano wakes up tired and sore. She tells Jugo and Kazuma about a man that was after them. She begins to say that he is after Kazuma and that she was pulled into it forcefully. After that Kazuma takes her to his apartments and puts her to sleep. He reads a newspaper about a woman that goes up to children and kidnaps them in front of others, He falls asleep and in his dream he begins making dinner and him and Ayano eat in silence. He then decides to visit Kirika for some questions. As soon as he arrives he receives a call from Ayano crying and begging him to come home. She asks him if he still loves Tsui ling and gives up telling him that she loved him.

Chapter 5- Kazuma wakes up realizing that it was all a dream. He goes in and wakes Ayano up and sit on the couch and begin to talk. Ayano says that something bad is going to happen and continues to explain a person who is after Kazuma and her. Kazuma decided to take the information to Kirika forgetting his dream. He then leaves and it is taken into Ayano's prospective. She sits on the couch and hears a voice who she identifies as Akira.

That brings us up to now. If you have any further questions please feel free to comment or PM me.

Without further ado this is…

Chapter 6 of; Fear…

Confessions

"You're playing that game again?"

"What game?"

"The damsel in distress…" I shrugged.

"You know how father wanted me to act… you knew it better than anyone."

He sighed smirking, "I guess you're right. He was hooked on getting us together. He even resorted to changing your personality…"

I snorted, "He did it for you…"

He smirked, "So, why are you doing it now?"

I shrugged, "Old habit… I guess"

"But never once would I have I thought you wanted to keep that personality… you're not the type of girl to act this way."

"And you're not the type of boy who would sneak into private property. I guess were both misjudged."

He walked, sitting across from me. I sat, still not paying attention, I was sick of his crap and wanted to get this all over with, once and for all. Squeezing the hem of my shirt holding in my anger I took breaths. With my other hand I slowly reached into my pocket pressing any button knowing that Kazuma's number was the emergency number. I vaguely heard his voice. Knowing that he would hear our conversation I looked back up.

"Do you remember that game we used to play?"

My eyes widened for a second before I shook my head narrowing my eyes, "Which one?"

"Fear…"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"One last time...?"

I shook my head, "Get out."

"Ayano…"

"Get out!"

"One last time…" I looked up his eyes soft.

"No!"

He smiled, "I always did get my way…"

My eyes widened as he walked forward placing a hand on the chairs arm rest. Leaning forward he grabbed my hand gently, kissing it softly.

He smiled, "I'll go first… 10 Failure, 9 Heights, 8 serious injury, 7 being scared, 6 no escape, 5 dying, 4 loneliness, 3 losing the ones I love, 2 hurting others…" I chuckled at that but he continued, "And 1 losing you." Smiling he knelt on one knee whispering in my ear, "Your turn."

"10?" he asked

"Thunder."

"9?"

"Snakes."

"8?"

"Being buried alive."

"7?"

"Drowning."

"6?"

"Being hung."

"5?"

"Watching someone die…"

"4?"

"Loneliness."

"3?"

"Rape.

"2?"

Watching my family members die."

"1?"

"…"

"Ayano… 1?"

"Kazuma… dying."

He sighed. "I love you… you know that… right."

I shook my head standing up abruptly shaking my hand out of his grip walking away. "You're still playing that role…"

I shook my head smirking, "Not anymore…" with that I placed my hands above my chest, whispering the chant. My fingers curling around the familiar feel of the wood.

"I wouldn't do that… he's watching you know."

I nodded, "Do me a favor."

"And what would that be." The familiar cockiness back into his voice.

"Leave _him_ out of this!"

He chuckled, "I'm sorry Ayano… he's after him… not you. I'm after you!" He walked toward me slowly while I waited for the perfect time… _NOW!_

Throwing the sword back he caught my hand twisting it the other way. I kicked his stomach he let go abruptly. Using the force I slashed him with Enraiha. He screamed in agony as I made a mad dash toward the door. I felt a tugging on my wrist and was pulled back.

He looked up at me, my arm molding as his fingers pressed into the flesh. I clenched my jaw attempting to ignore him. With that I felt a pain on the back of my head, I felt people behind me. _How is that possible… I never felt their energy!?_

At that note… I crumpled to the ground in a messy heap.

Kazuma's POV

I was busy talking to Kirika about some leads to who the culprit might be when I felt my phone vibrate. I checked the number noticing that it was Ayano's.

"Hello?" I answered

Instead of a response I heard an unfamiliar voice, _"Do you remember that game we used to play?"_

"Ayano?" I asked…

But the voices continued, _"Fear…"_

I heard Ayano gasp and decided that it was the perfect time to make a run for it. I ran out of the building leaving a confused Kirika behind.

As I took to the sky I heard the voice continue, _"And 1 losing you."_

Keeping the phone near my ear I heard Ayano scream and heard the blast of Enraiha. I heard a low moan along with the sound wood hitting a hard surface. At that the line went dead.

Stuffing my phone in my pocket I picked up speed. "You knew this would happen, damn it. And yet you still went!" I chastised. I landed in front of the building running in. I ran up the stairs fiddling with keys as I nervously slipped them into the key hole. I opened the door quickly… my vision blurring at what I saw.

"Ayano…" I whispered. And with that I felt pain on the back of my head. My last thoughts, _'How is that possible… I never felt their energy!?_

Thank you so much for reading. I hope the explanations cleared the air for the confused ones among us. Please feel free to comment or PM me. Thanks so much for reading.

See you soon

-Lucy

**P.S. - You're not allowed to be mad at Lucy, you should just be glad she is as consistent as she is. High school is busy and she's doing her best. She does have two ongoing stories after all. So no complaining! –Luna (her overprotective best friend/beta-er)**


	8. Insanity

Hey everyone! Thanks to anyone who has supported me by reading either my Kaze no stigma fan fictions (Situations or fear) or my ghost hunt fan fiction (The blood stained Labyrinth)

I want to apologize in advance. This chapter might be a bit short…

I'm VERY sorry!

As usual I have a few announcements before we begin… first answering questions!

Guest- Thanks! I'm glad I helped clear the air for you. I didn't want Ayano to be raped either… but remember it IS YOUR CHOICE. You decided what you want to happen… thanks again!

Scarlet Ammo 19- Hey! Long time no see! I actually replied twice in case you didn't see those. How are your stories coming along! Don't forget to PM me as soon as you can! Lol I could never hate you… it's in my nature to leave people hanging! Talk to you soon!

Guest- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!

Guest! (Blushing) Amazing… whoa! I don't think I'm amazing… and this is a story I complete within 5 minutes… it really isn't my best work! Thanks so much! If you like this story be sure to check out my other Kaze No Stigma ff, Situations! BTW if you could leave a name or PM me I would love to thank you personally, I hope to talk to you soon! Thanks!

Ok now on to the news!

For those of you who read my FanFic Situations… I will have a new story soon! I have everything fixed so all that's left is to write it. So expect something within the next few weeks, or even sooner!

Ok next…

Like I have said previously I need some ideas for both Situations and Fear! If you could please take some time to give me some thoughts or ideas on what you want to happen, it could be anything!

Ok so now on to the story! Thanks so much and I hope all of you enjoy this chapter!

REMEMBER! I NEED IDEAS, HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW WHAT YOU LIKE IF YOU DON'T TELL ME?

Thanks!

Without further ado this is…

Chapter 6 of; Fear…

Insanity

My eyes fluttered open slowly. My wrists and legs numb. My throat was dry and my eyes sand encrusted. I coughed as I raised my head… _PURPLE._

My eyes widened as I saw her staring at me. Her blank, black eyes staring back at me.

"Tsui ling…" I whispered. She faltered, her eyes widening.

"You still remember her?"

I nodded smirking, "How can I forget… She was all I had."

At that a cry of pain was heard. My head flung to the side, only to lock eyes with the princess herself. She was sitting on the ground two familiar faces beside her.

"Bernhart…" I whispered, only to notice the reason why Ayano screamed, his hand was tangled into her hair pulling it as tightly as he could.

I yelled, getting ready to jump forward only to notice I couldn't move. My arms seemed to be locked into the wall.

"Damn you… what did you do to her?!" I screamed.

He smiled, "Nothing, yet. Come Tsui ling… Akira. Let us go." With that they left what looked like a cell. Ayano's crumpled body lay on the ground at the end of the cell, her hair entangled with blood covering most of her body.

"Ayano!" I shouted, attempting to break the chains. "Ayano… Ayano!" I shouted. Getting tired of this I attempted to summon my contractor abilities.

"Don't waste your energy, it won't work."

I stopped looking at her frail being as she sat up facing me. She seemed so… so broken.

"Why?" I asked.

She snorted, "Their meant to suck up any magic users ability… by the end of this you'll be back to your old self, useless." She laid her back against the walls of the cell her eyes closed, anger evident.

I narrowed my eyes, "Who do you think you are, calling me useless!?"

She looked at me, "You'll see why, as soon as they begin. You'll see even I'm weak and useless. If I attempt to fight back he'll redo it… what he did back then… I don't want to go through this again!" Tightening her fists she stood up, walking toward the bars. Banging on it she began shouting, "Open it! Now! Akira… don't play with me! You know damn well what I'm capable of!" the next hours went like this…

At a certain point she seemed to give up and slumped to the ground, that's when I decided to speak up.

"What happened?"

She looked up, "Huh?"

"What happened when I was gone?" she sighed.

"A lot…"

I shrugged, "We've got time."

She shook her head, "No… not now."

The doors swung open as Akira walked in. He smirked, looking around, his eyes landing on Ayano. I jumped.

"You bastard! You lay one finger on her…" He put his hand up, silencing me.

He then slowly and leisurely made his way towards Ayano. He crouched down to her level placing a finger under her chin, lifting her face until it was a few inches away from his. He smiled, "You're still the way I remember you… persistent and angry, even more so than the last time I saw you. But you know… I see love. I see love in those eyes of yours."

She clenched her fists, "What do you know!?"

He smiled, "I know that I'm going to do whatever it takes to destroy that love you have. That love that you have built for another… that love that you've created for the scum of the earth there." he spat, pointing at me.

"Do you remember that game we used to play?"

She shook her head, "Not again…"

Smiling he leaned down placing his forehead on hers, "No… not this time. This time I'm going to make it a reality." Her eyes widened at the venom in his words, "This time I'm going to spend each day lathering each and every one of your fears with dread. I will force you to withstand them… just wait." He backed away, hesitated, and then leaned back in.

"Don't forget… I love you!" with that he placed a kiss on her lips. She neither accepted the kiss nor rejected it. She sat there her eyes wide open, fear spilling out through every vain. Akira backed away silently, "I'll see you tomorrow, Ayano." With that he turned to me getting down on one knee. "You're punishment will also come soon. Tell me, I know you were listening, what was the last fear on her list?"

I thought, _Damn…_

"Me… Me dying." He smiled, standing up.

"We begin tomorrow." And with that he walked out.

The rest of the day was spent in apprehensive silence.

-OoO-

Akira's POV

4 years.

4 years since I had last seen her and this is what she thinks of me.

I sighed, "Its better than what I thought…" I could still vaguely remember that day so long ago. I wasn't myself and it was at that moment that I realized that there was a reason I felt so terribly.

Possessed?

No that's not the word, or is it?

Possessed was what I felt.

I felt a certain need, a lust for her. I needed her; I needed her as badly as I needed the oxygen I breathed. I wanted not just her, but _all_ of her.

I longed for her affection, but never received even the slightest trace of love.

When I saw her again…

Lust and love both visible in her eyes, I was jealous. I was jealous beyond measure. How could someone sneak their way into her heart so easily when I had tried for years?

That's when it hit me.

Kazuma was back.

I wanted to kill him, I wanted to hurt him so badly, but Bernhart had different plans. He wanted to repeat the past.

He wanted to kill Kazuma inside and out.

At first I didn't know what that meant so I played along. But now, now that I knew what he intends to do, I regret it. He wants to kill Kazuma after he has erased every trace of love from his heart. Ayano was the way to go.

Even though he was too dense to admit it we could all tell that his feelings for her were growing beyond even his control.

That's when double crossing came to mind.

I would hurt her just enough so that he thought that it was real and then kill both Kazuma and Bernhart. Lapis would die as soon as her master perished so she would be nothing but a burden till then.

Staring off into space I sighed, "Is this what it has come to, Akira?" I asked myself.

"_YES," _My mind shouted. I chuckled at my own impudence

"Here we go again… first on the list, thunder…" my eyes widened as a smirk wormed its way into my features. Never once would I have taken Ayano as a liar, but this was beyond even me.

She was never afraid of thunder… she lied.

I strained thinking back to a few of the fears she had told me so long ago.

"Insane…she was terrified of going insane."

I frowned.

Standing up I walked down the narrow hall and climbed a set of stairs and passed through a door blending into the wall. It was made as an illusion, so that no one would notice it. Sliding the door open I stepped in.

My heart dying every time I saw her face.

I died every time I saw the scars and blood that coated her body.

I died every time I saw her using her lips for reasons other than what I had in mind all these years.

I died every time I saw what a woman she has become… the saddest part… I wasn't there to watch it all.

I wasn't there… and she hates me for it.

I sighed slipping my key into its designated hole. Pushing the door forward I saw Kazuma look up glaring. I ignored him and smiled at Ayano.

"First up… Insanity…"

Thanks so much for reading!

If you've followed me up to this point, I thank you very much! You all are the epitome of the definition of fans! I would not be where I am without you.

Keeping in mind I need suggestions and ideas, taking a few minutes out of your time would not be a bad idea. I'm hoping to get at least 5 comments out of this chapter! I'm at 22 at this point so a few more motivating, helpful, and suggestive comments would be great!

Please feel free to comment, favorite, follow and PM me! It would really help!

Again I thank you from the bottom of my heart!

See you soon!

-Lucy


	9. Snakes with Fire

Hey everyone… and welcome to another chapter of Fear…

Without further ado this is…

Chapter 9 of; Fear…

Snakes with fire…

Ayano POV

My ears perked… what was that noise?

Jumping to my feet, I searched for source of the noise.

Running toward Kazuma I saw his eyes widen in fear, "What's going on!" he shouted.

Dropping down next to him, I looked around frantically.

"Ayano, what going on!?"

I cringe, "It's, it… it's here!"

"What's here!?"

That's when we both heard it…

The all too familiar slither, the sound of its body against the cemented floors.

That's when the bitter scent of smoke snaked its way into my lungs. I coughed instantly, my hands locking themselves in front of my nose and mouth, blocking it all out.

Just as things were at their worst I could see its shadow. Its small yet long shadow through the cloud of smoke.

Clutching Kazuma's arm I shivered, tears prickling at the corners of my eyes.

"This can't be happening…" I gasped.

There it was again, the smell of fire… and it was close. I closed my eyes willing for it all to just go away, but the second I let my armor down was the second my world collapsed.

I felt it attach itself to my leg. I whimpered even though all I wanted to do was scream.

"Ayano… don't move." He whispered into my ear.

I could feel its tongue flicking against my leg, its fangs grazing the skin sending tremors throughout my body.

I stiffened at the feel of fire grazing my skin.

He couldn't do this…

Wouldn't do this….

Would he?

Yes, yes he would.

He combined them though…

"Snake…" I hissed. I felt Kazuma breath in sharply at the smell of smoke in the air.

"Fire…" he whispered.

"Fears 2 and 3…he's going to kill me…"

Kazuma faltered behind me, "He wouldn't… how would he be able to finish what he wanted…?"

I shrugged, shaking my head, "I don't know…" my eyes still squeezed shut my breathing still ragged.

That's when I felt it…

That's when its fangs pierced my skin…

That's when I screamed…

And that's when everything faded as I fell to my side.

-OoO-

I awoke to the scent of something burning. I wrinkled my nose trying not to breath it in.

I heard someone call my name from the distance, but all I could feel was heat.

It was hot, too hot. My skin prickling at the contact.

Burning…

That's what he was trying to do… he was trying to burn me alive

I screamed at the contact. The fire seeming to burn my flesh off.

At that point it all disappeared. My muscles weak and my body almost cemented to the ground.

"That'll be enough for today, don't you think, Ayano?" My eyes bulged open, anger was all I could see.

Sitting up I pulled him down, my hands squeezing his throat. "You, you bastard!"

He choked, attempting to take a breath. That's when I snapped, what was I doing?!

Letting go abruptly, I fell backwards, "What's happening?" Getting up, he looked at me, and for a second I could see regret in his eyes.

"Till tomorrow… Ayano."

And with that, he left…

Hey everyone! I know you are all probably pissed off to no end right now… but I have my reasons.

Luna's internet broke down

I had finals, and a billion other tests

I procrastinated…

So now that you know my reasons… I want to apologize. I want to thank all the fans that stayed loyal and patient. I want to thank you will all my heart!

I promise to all of you that I will have the chapters that I missed up within a few days so PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!

I also want to apologize because this chapter is VERY RUSHED AND VERY SHORT, but it's 10 where I live and I am the kind of person who falls asleep at like 9… so yeah, I'm about to fall asleep in front of my computer…

Now time to answer questions!

Rockstar- Thanks so much for understanding! School has been VERY stressful, and my school is not being nice at all! I'm great, thanks for asking! And I want to thank you for being there for me!

Guest- I'm VERY sorry of the long wait. Thanks for being there!

Ok, so most of you may know that school is almost over and we will be on summer vacation in a little bit, so I might update twice a week… keeping in mind the key word, 'might'.


	10. Hung

Hey everyone! And welcome to another chapter of Fear…

Without further ado this is…

Chapter 10 of; Fear…

Hung…

Akira's POV

What have I done?

Why?

Why has it come to this?

I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't stand hurting her anymore…I loved her… I loved her so much.

How could I do this?

"She'd never forgive me…"

"You're right… she never will."

I looked up.

Green.

"Lapis…"

She smiled, walking towards me slowly. "What's the matter, Akira?" placing her hand in mine, she intertwined our fingers.

"Were almost done, right?" I whispered, refusing to meet her eyes.

"Yes." She replied.

"And when were done…?"

That was the question.

What would happen when this façade was over?

What would I do if my plan failed?

What would we do if it succeeded?

Ayano would never forgive me… right?

"We win…"

I sighed.

Was that it?

Winning?

Was that everything?

No…

No its not

-OoO-

Ayano's POV

"Ayano, what's going on!?"

I shrugged, "Haven't you figured that out for yourself?" He shook his head roughly.

"Don't play dumb, what's going on!?"

"He's trying to kill me…"

With that, we fell into a silence with each of us caught in our own trail of thoughts.

_I should have left him alone back then…_

_I should have never accepted him…_

_But then again would I have been who I am today if I hadn't?_

I sighed, resting my sore back against the wall of the cage.

-OoO-

"Hung…" I whispered

"What?" He perked up.

"I was thinking of the next…"

"Why… Ayano, why is he doing this?!"

"He was like you."

He tilted his head in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"He was like you, he wanted an ability as well. But he never had them. He wanted the ability to use fire magic but he couldn't. He wasn't thrown out like you though, he was just looked down upon. He then took it upon himself to make others feel as bad as he did. So that's what he did."

"What did he do?"

"Everything."

-OoO-

A few hours of silence later the door of the cell was flung open.

And in he walked…

In hand a syringe…

He smiled, glaring at Kazuma who was trying with all his might to keep his temper in check.

He leisurely made his way towards me, smirking to himself. Crouching down in front of me, he took my hand in his.

"It'll only hurt for a moment, it'll help us within the next few days… Be patient."

For a second, I could swear I saw sorrow and regret in his eyes. He then gently took my arm, pushing my sleeve up slowly, plunging the syringe into my wrist. I cried out in pain holding back tears.

With that, everything around me felt wrong.

I felt weak.

My head light.

My vision blurring.

Falling to my side I heard him call my name.

And yet again, for the second time that day I say something in his eyes.

I saw regret.

-OoO-

My eyes flipped open, my breathing rough.

Taking in a breath, I used my hands to prop myself up into a sitting position. Looking around I was alone, stuck in a cell. Using the wall for balance I stood up, looking around.

It wasn't the same cell I was in before. This one was dustier and older. Cobwebs staining the area along with a barred window in the top left corner of the room. Walking toward it, I placed my hands on the bars and hauled my body upwards. Looking out, the area surrounding was empty and deserted.

In the distance, I could hear vague chanting.

The cage door was swung open causing me to fall. Turning, I saw three men. Two of them were large, dressed in black clothing with red headbands on their foreheads.

The third held a book, on it some sort of symbol made up of lines. The same marking was on the necklace he wore.

Smiling at me, he nodded. "Come child, it's time." My brain went blank as the two men took a hold of my arms and began dragging me out of the room.

-OoO-

Standing upon a podium, I stared out; chains binding my sore limbs. Masses of angry pedestrians surrounded the podium shouting out curses.

The man placed a hand on my shoulder silencing the crowed.

"This child has been accused of performing a sin."

I turned to him, 'What…?"

"She has been associated with witchcraft!"

A loud uproar arose from the crowd who began throwing anything they could get their hands on.

"Silence!" he bellowed silencing the crowd automatically. "She has been accused of the act of controlling the devil's flame. She has been controlling the flames!"

"I saw her!"

"She does it every day!"

"Liar!"

"Bastard"

"Devil's child!"

Curses erupted from the crowd who seemed to get stronger with each word the man in the robe spoke.

"Due to this unfortunate event she has been taken. She will now be put to her fate, she will now be hung. The blessed ropes of the wind will purify her spirit."

With that I was pulled back to a stool. On top of my head a rope was slipped onto my neck.

"This is it…"

"God, bless this child!"

The stool under was kicked.

The rope tightened.

My life flashed.

Good bye,

Akira…

-OoO-

My eyes flipped open.

My breath weak.

"Ayano!"

"Akira?!" I whispered.

I felt my body being lifted, my head lolling on a surface.

A scent, a man's scent.

Clenching my fist, I made out his face through the blobs blurring my vision.

"Akira…" I whispered louder.

"Ayano!?" he breathed, looking down.

Setting me down on what felt like a bed, he sat at the edge of it.

"How are you feeling?"

I nodded, "What are you doing!?"

He was taken aback, "What are you…?"

"You're with Bernhardt!" placing a finger over my lips, he silenced me. Lowering his head to my ear, he sighed.

"No… no I'm not."

"What…?"

"I'm with you. I want you. Not the way I did all those years ago. I really want you. This was the only way… I had to play along. Please believe me…"

I nodded, he was serious.

I could tell.

"Okay."

He pulled back, his eyes wide, his face still only a few inches from mine. "You believe me?!'

"I believed you back then, didn't I?"

He smiled, nodding. "Yeah."

Standing up, he smiled. "I'm going to go get you something to eat."

Turning around, I caught his arm, "Bring extra, for Kazuma…"

His eyes narrowed before he nodded, "Sure." And with that he walked out.

-OoO-

He returned a few moments later, a loaf of bread in his hand. Breaking it into two he handed me a piece. He then stood up, "I'll go give it to him." I smiled.

"Thank you."

Akira's POV

Kind.

Considerate.

Delicate…

Fragile…

Just the way I remember her.

But _'he's'_ here.

_Kazuma…_the one person who would end up ruining everything…

-OoO-

Walking toward the cell, fire burned inside me.

Him… who was he?

What was he to her!?

Sighing, I flung the door open.

His head rose, untamed anger burning. "Where is she!?" He shouted. "I swear if you touched her… I will kill you right now!"

I smirked, "what can you possibly do? You were barely able to keep her alive before."

His eyes widened. I was right, and we both knew it.

Walking toward him, I bent down and smirked.

"You barely kept her away from us… and by the end of this you won't be alive. You won't be able to help her anymore. She'll be mine. And you have no say in it!"

Throwing the bread on the ground I walked out. Running back to my room, I smiled.

There she was.

Laying there like a princess.

Her smile, her kindness.

That's when it all came crashing down.

Ayano wasn't there.

Hey everyone! I want to apologize for the recent 'fail' of a chapter. I spent a lot of time on this one and hope you all enjoy it!

Now on to questions…

Guest- Hey! I'm really sorry, I hope I added enough suspense in this chapter. Thanks so much for staying loyal and kind. I hope this chapter made sense.

Guest- I'm really sorry. I know it was short and I know it was unclear but I was under a lot of pressure and I felt terrible for not writing for 4 weeks so I didn't care what it was so long as I had something out there. I'm very sorry and I hope you can forgive me, hopefully this chapter is more to your liking. I'm once again sorry for rushing and I hope you don't hate the story.

Scarlet Ammo 19- Yes! My best ff friend/ pen pal is back! I missed you so fracken' much it's scary! I cannot wait for you to read this chapter along with situations! Talk to you as soon as I can!

Kazenostigmalover- Hey! I'm really sorry that the last chapter wasn't to your liking. I hope that this chapter is better and I promise I will come up with longer chapters from here on out! Thanks for sticking with me and understanding.

I want to let everyone know that this story has no more than 16 chapters, I have 15 planned with an epilogue but no more than that. We've got 6 chapters left and I still have to write about 4 out of 6.

If everything turns out the way Luna and I plan than everything will go smoothly from here on out!

I want to apologize for being so inconsecutive with my chapters and my postings, I hope you all can forgive me.

I also want to let you know that there WILL be a chapter next week.

Thanks so much for staying loyal and being so kind and considerate you all are the best fans/readers/friends anyone could ever ask for.

Thanks so much guys and I'll see you next week for another chapter of Fear.

Till next time

-Lucy

**Hey guys, I just wanted to apologize for this update being so late. This is completely my fault because Lucy sent this chapter to me a while ago. I am so sorry I've made you guys wait so long for this update!**

**~Luna**


	11. Murderer

Hey everyone! And welcome to another chapter of Fear…

Without further ado this is…

Chapter 11 of; Fear…

Murderer

"She's gone…" I whispered. Sprinting towards the bed she was lying on I scrambled with the sheets frantically. "Ayano!" I shouted

_Nothing_

Running out, I sprinted, searching the corridors for anything hitting the walls a number of times.

_Red!_

Stooping, I saw her arm held above her head by none other than him… my 'master'.

"Bernhardt." I breathed

"Akira… what is this _parasite _doing here?"

"I… I have no idea." Bowing deeply, I spoke. "Please, allow me to escort her back to her room."

Smirking, he shook his head. "I think I'll deal with this one..." Fear flashed in her eyes as she pleaded with me to help. Lowering my head, I nodded.

"Alright."

He nodded, "Go ahead and deal with the other one…"

"Don't touch him!" She screamed, attempting to pull herself out of his grip. "Don't touch him, Akira!" Raising his hand against her, he pushed her against the wall.

Standing, she narrowed her eyes, anger flaring.

"Akira… please!" Turning my face I knew I couldn't stand seeing her like this.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to myself. With that, I walked off towards their cell.

"Akira!"

Ayano's POV

I watched as he turned the corner, leaving me alone with the one person I had wished I never did have to see again.

"Akira…" I whispered.

"Don't worry, you have no chance… You see he is in love with Lapis."

"What…?"

"He is in love with Lapis… He is only doing this so you and the contractor will get out of his way."

_Everything he had said… it was all a lie…?_

"How could I have been so ignorant…?" I whispered, lowering my head.

He chuckled above me, "Let's go…"

-OoO-

We walked into a room on the complete other side of the building we were in.

As soon as I saw it, tears welled in my eyes.

My heart dropped, my head throbbing. I could only make out one word.

"_Mom…?"_

Thrashing out of his arms I ran to her, wrapping my arms around her. Falling to the ground she wrapped her arms around me, gathering my body and setting it in her lap.

It wasn't real… I knew it wasn't, but if I needed just a few seconds of it… just as hope.

"Ayano…" she whispered, looking down at me. I smiled, looking up as she ran her thumbs over my cheeks drying up my tears.

"Yeah, Mom…"

"I love you, Ayano. I love you so much."

Hugging her close, I felt the tears streaming down my chin. "I love you, too, Mom."

She smiled, running her hands up and down my back whispering comforting words in my ear.

"Mom…?"

She looked down at me, "Yes?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Why are you apologizing?"

I frowned, "It's my fault that you died."

She smirked, "Yes… yes, it was."

It was almost surreal.

One moment I was in her arms.

The second she was with Bearnhart, her body limp blood staining her shirt.

I was speechless.

My eyes drying up.

Her last words ringing in my ears, _"Yes… yes, it was…"_

Was that really how she felt?

_Did she really hate me?_

How could I have been so stupid?

Thinking for a moment that she didn't blame me… it _was_ my fault.

"Mom…" Looking up at Bearnhart he smirked, dropping her body to the ground.

Crawling in a puddle of my tears and her blood, I dropped my body over hers.

"Mom… please say it's okay! Please forgive me!"

I screamed as I felt my hair being pulled back, my body dragged away from her corpse.

"Stop! Please, leave me alone!"

I felt hands on my shoulders and his familiar touch.

"Ren…"

"Ayano! Please relax… please"

Turning around I wrapped my arms around him, setting him down in my lap as I continued to cry into his shoulder.

"Ren… I'm so sorry."

He rubbed my back comfortingly, "Don't apologize to me… on second thought don't apologize at all, no one is going to accept it… you killed her. You're a murderer."

I pulled back, _he's right… I killed her… I'm a murderer. _

_Murderer…_

The word ringing in my ears.

"You're right… I'm a killer."

I heard a deep laugh to the side. Whipping my head to the side, I narrowed my eyes.

"You are even easier than the contractor when it comes to manipulation."

"That's because you use an interesting technique."

He smirked, "So it seems. But to be brutally honest, she really did feel like that. She was angry that she had listened to you. When it came to Lapis's last thoughts I hadn't lied. It was all the truth… they hated the both of you."

I shrugged, "So it seems."

He smiled, snapping his fingers, Ren disappearing.

"Akira! You can come out now."

My eyes widened, all I could see was betrayal. How could I have believed him?

He walked in solemnly, his head down. "Yes, master?"

Barnhart smirked, "Take her to your room. Let her sleep there tonight."

Akira looked up, his eyes wide. "Why?"

"The contractor…" and that seemed to suffice. He smirked. Nodding, turning to me and holding out his hand.

"Let's go, Ayano." Ignoring the hand he had out, I turned to Barnhart.

"Go with him…"

Nodding I stood up, walking away from them both. Akira seemed almost frozen for a moment, then recovered walking behind me.

-OoO-

"You lied! I trusted you!"

He shook his head, "It a fake… it's not true! I don't love her… Ayano, I love you!"

"How am I supposed to believe that?! This isn't the first time you've lied to me!" Walking closer to me, he placed a hand on my waist. I wrenched out of his grip but he caught me by my arm, pinning me against the wall.

"Listen… I swear I love you… and only you."

And, as if to prove his point, he closed the distance between us, placing his lips over my lips.

I held still, refusing to give in to him. After a few moments, he pulled back his head lower.

"It felt different… kissing a human instead of a puppet."

I blinked, "I guess it would be." He nodded.

"Get some sleep, you'll need it tomorrow. Tomorrow won't be fun…"

"What's tomorrow?"

"De…defile…" he spat.

My body frozen.

"Akira please… how can I stop this…?"

"Give him up… kill yourself or kill him… either way one of you won't survive." He brought his hands to his forehead, his back still facing me.

He cracked.

Turning to me, he had his hands on my waist, a few tears covering his cheeks. "Please Ayano! Kill him… he is nothing… he is worth nothing, It's your life!'

Shaking my head, I looked down. "I would rather kill myself… he's been through enough already."

Nodding, he walked away.

"Get some sleep…" and with that, he walked out.

Hey everyone!

I'm sorry about the shorter chapter this week, next week will be longer.

Now on to comments!

Kazenostigmalover- Hey! Thanks so much for being there for me! I really appreciate it you have been one of the people who have really inspired me and your stories are incredible as well! And I say hi too!

Scarlet ammo 19- Hey! Back in action I am! I personally really LOVE Akira, he is one of the best OC I have ever came up with. He is being tricked and manipulated and he is confused. Poor guy! I loved the recent chapter of Ayano's Mask and I am so happy I could help you with it! I love everything you do and you are incredible! I love you!

Guest- Hey! Thanks so much! I'm very happy you loved it!

Guest- Hey! I think there are about 3 or so chapters left so yeah… I'm happy you like the story thanks so much for reading this and enjoying it.

To be honest one of the only joys of writing it making someone's day or having someone think about what I was trying to say and have them come up with their own endings and their own beginnings.

Inspiring people and putting a smile on someone face is something I love. So if I have that impact on you please let me know so that I know my work is not in vain.

I love all my readers are with me and I love every single one of you!

Thanks to everyone who read Fear and has favorited, followed, commented, or PM'ed me. I want to give a shout out to my BFF (BFF is STILL not an acronym!) and beta Luna!

Thanks ever so much guys and I'll see you next week for another chapter of Fear.

Till next time

-Lucy


End file.
